This invention relates to a brassiere strap fastener. This invention also relates to a method for using the fastener.
It is well known that brassiere straps and overlying garments such as blouses frequently shift to one side or another relative to one another during normal use, thus revealing one or both brassiere straps. A shifting of the overlying article of clothing is especially pronounced when the garment has a wide or plunging neckline and is made of a low-friction material such as silk. A brassiere strap can also fall down along the upper arm or towards the neck, depending on motions and postures of the wearer. In any event, the wearer is frequently required to reorient the garment or to shift the brassiere strap laterally back under the garment. This can be inconvenient, or even embarrassing, particularly when the wearer is involved in conversation with one or more acquaintances.